fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb shelter under SJSU campus, San Jose, California
"Spartan's Shield" is a bomb shelter has been rumored to built on 1950's and prepared for WWIII. It located about under Student union building to City Hall. More and more witnesses(students, neighborhoods) said there are many signs show the "Spartan's shield" is exist. John Li, a neigborhood next to east side campus for more than sixty years. He said the campus was closed during the Cuban Missile Crisis and he saw some military trucks and helicopters transporting supplies into campus. According to campus history of the days of Cuban Missle Crisis, it marked down the campus closed by power plant maintenance. "SJSU located at downtown San Jose and the city hall and all government offices are right next to it, so it is a best place to setup a bomb shelter. Also, the rectangle shape is the best shape to defense a bomb and nuclear attack. " Jack Don, the U.S. Army drill sergeant and expert of street war defense said. SJSU has a contract to PG &E for stable power supply. however, they still built and run their own power plant on campus, and the power palnt worker are not consider to a campus worker. They are all hired from the unknown source and only has minium contact to student. Also, the student union building is made by hard rock and congruent, which is a way different from other building on the same campus. Jack Don thinks Student union has Anti-sniping and bombing function. Jack also said the power plant on campus might for the temp-control and air -conditioning in the bomb shelter. Frank Nechton" a retired committee of Santa Clara County, He admitted that County gave 20 million unnamed fund to San Jose city during the cold war. When he tried to chase where the city spent for this fund, the answer was "road expansion" on 10th street to 4th street. He believes the money are spent to building a bomb shelter. Stephanie Wong, a commiuncation student in SJSU said the bomb shelter exists and still running. " here sre couple entrances around Student union building and I've had sex with my boyfriend in one of the tunnels." she said and pointing out one door right across student union and music building. she knows somebody in Air-Force assoication and they are the group to keeps Spartan shelter running. They are the only mid-military organization in SJSU. Stephanie also said there is a professor might be a undercover by government. " I think Pro Lawhorne is suspicious" she said. " He is not always on campus, and the only think we know is he work for government." Most of people believes Spartan Shield exists will also believe Pro Lawhorne is a colonel sent by secert servive and is a current commander of "Spartan Shield". The government and SJSU never admitted about the bomb shelter. However, witnesses and the special designs of campus almost proof that the "Spartan Shield" is not only a legend. The cold war is gone for long time and for right now we do not see any necessaryto maintain a bomb shelter under the college with high cost, but that is a piece of history and we should keep it for in case and also keep it secert.